Åker
Åker (AW-ker) is a Scandinavian Humanoid and the original Character. Biography Coined in 2008, Åker was often Portrayed by Nicholas, whilst going through her awkward so random xD phase. Åker was born in Sweden. His parents Joakim and Mågnas didn't like him so they put him in a weaved basket and tossed him into the Skagerrak Sea. He floated around the coasts of Sweden, Norway and then Denmark, before his basket finally settled in some reeds near a Welsh Ferry Port. It was lfound and he was subsequently adopted by Gwen and Myfanwy, two welsh men who would often be seen together, one being tall, and the other being fat. Due to travelling around the different countries for a large part of his life, Åker is capable of understanding a variety of languages, mainly Scandinavian languages, as well as English. Sadly due to being hit by many boats whilst at sea, Åker is quite severly brain-damaged, he is only able to repeat his name as a responce, to the annoyance of Gwen and Myfanwy, who abused and tortured him, and called him 'Gleggers', refusing to call him by his real name. Though the species of humanoid that Åker is is unclear, he shares his appearance with other Scandinavian Humanoids, which consist of Måker (Faroe Islands), Båker (Denmark), Råker (Iceland), Låker (Norway) and Lääplääpläas (Finland), each originating from a different Scandinavian Country. Origins Story Åker's origins story has chnaged very little from ins Coinage back in 2008. In Early 2009, a Flash animation was even based off the tale, and published upon public art-website 'Sheezy Art'. The original tale and transcript was as follows: "Åker was born in Sweden. His parents, Joakim and Mågas didn't like him so they wrapped him up in a hamper and tossed him into the Skagerrak. He floated around Norway and then around Denmark, picking up the languages. He managed to get himself into a English harbour where he was found in the reeds by Gwen and Myfanwi, two welsh men, trying to take over England and destroy Scotland Åker, is now sadly slightly brain-damaged due to being hit by thousands of Fishing ships around the Scandinavian coast lines. He can talk Swedish fluently, but only to be whipped by his "welsh masters", who call him Gleggers, and pay no attention to Åker, when he constantly repeats his name. They believe it is just some annoying word he says, so they beat him even more when he says it He can also say, in English "I'm from Ssschhkandinaveeejaaa"! However for Åker everybody likes him, as he is so cute, and so stupid. He always gets a pat on the head, This irritates the welsh duo and they pull Åker away shouting "Don't touch out pet, you will infect it, with those English diseases, you lot carry along with you" Åker however always stays loyal to the welsh duo as he believes that his parents are great friends of the two welsh men, He loves them. They do not love him; they just see him as a thing, which follows them about. Not contributing to their hopes of "England Domination'." Category:Humanoid Category:Scandinavia Category:Scandinavian Humanoid Category:Minor Character Category:Character